


Nothing Wrong With That

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "That's not even a weird kink. Eddie, I need you to know that there's nothing wrong with being into that. It's not that weird. And, I mean, even if itwasweird shit, that's his problem and there's nothing wrong with you for being into that.""No, I know, but thanks, Rich.""That's good. Because, like, it could be way worse, you know [...]"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/OMC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

It had only made sense for Richie and Eddie to get an apartment together after they had graduated from college, even if the last logical thought in Richie's brain told him that was an absolutely horrible idea considering that he was in love with his friend. But then he convinced himself that he had made it through their entire childhood and all of college without having blurting it out to Eddie. But other than a few sleep overs during middle school, he hadn't had to live with Eddie. He had suggested that they sign up to be roommates together their sophomore year, and Richie had felt awful telling him that he would rather room with Stan because the two of them would probably kill each other if they stayed in the same room for too long together. When, of course, in reality Richie was scared that he would jump Eddie if they stayed in the same room for too long together.

But then Stan moved to Atlanta after graduation and the rest of the Losers were living with their respective partners, leaving the single sad sacks Richie and Eddie all alone. Sure, they could have both looked for other roommates on Craig's List, but why would they risk accidentally moving in with a serial killer, or worse, someone who didn't do their share of the chores when they had each other right there? Richie literally could not come up with a good enough excuse that would get him out of the whole thing without actually offending Eddie.

So they moved in together and things weren't terrible. Richie was no longer a horny kid who got turned on any time Eddie so much as breathed. (But could he blame Past Richie? The way Eddie breathed was absolutely adorable.)

But then Eddie started dating this guy named Jason. Now, it wasn't as if neither of them had dated at all. Richie actually had been a bit of a slut during college once he had finally come to terms with his sexuality and came out to everyone. Although, it wasn't as if everything was magically solved. He still had a lot of issues that he had to work through, so when he said 'dating' it was more like a lot of hooking up and no actual emotional attachment.

Because he was in love with Eddie, duh.

Anyway, as he was saying, Jason was different than Eddie's other boyfriends. Richie couldn't quite put his finger on it, but yeah, he was no good.

Except he actually really was good for Eddie. He was a perfect gentleman, at least whenever Richie saw him, and Eddie looked truly happy. But that meant they continued dating. Things got serious. Jason started spending time at the apartment outside of fucking and then the obligatory breakfast the morning after. And that meant Richie had to actually interact with him.

And behave while he was at it.

Unfortunately, Jason was a cool guy. He was a little too much into sports for Richie to relate, but he had good taste in video games, so they'd always shoot the shit about the latest release while Eddie was getting ready. It was getting to a point where Richie considered Jason a friend.

So not only was he worried about Eddie when Jason went storming out of the apartment after there had been yelling from Eddie's room, but he was worried about Jason as well. One thing at a time, though, he thought as Eddie wandered out, plopping down next to him on the couch. Richie set his controller to the side after pausing his game and turned to his friend.

"Do you, uh, wanna talk ab-"

"No," Eddie said sternly, crossing his arms and sinking into the cushions. He was quiet for a moment, and Richie waited because he knew soon enough... "It's just that... Well, me and Jason broke up."

"Oh, I'm..."

"And I want to be sad, because I should be sad, but I'm just furious."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"He broke up with me with our dicks out, first of all!" Eddie yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Can you believe that?"

Richie had to fight so hard not to laugh.

"Wow," he said, as deadpan as he could. "That sucks."

"Right? Like, I'm all ready to have a good time... I ask if he wouldn't mind trying something new and he says sure. But as soon as I ask him to kinda, I don't know, toss me around? He's pulling back and basically lecturing me."

"Wait, _that_ was the final straw?" Richie asked, honestly surprised. "He didn't want to man handle you? That's not even a weird kink. Eddie, I need you to know that there's nothing wrong with being into that. It's not that weird. And, I mean, even if it _was_ weird shit, that's his problem and there's nothing wrong with you for being into that."

"No, I know, but thanks, Rich."

"That's good. Because, like, it could be way worse, you know," Richie said, patting Eddie on the back. "I have a breathalyzer kink, right? Like, once I got pulled over for drunk driving and as soon as the cop made me blow into the breathalyzer, I popped a boner. Good news, though, after all the initial embarrassment, the cop let me go because obviously I wasn't _that_ drunk."

Eddie's head whipped up and he stared at Richie.

"Jesus, man, what?"

"You know, because if I was drunk there was no way I could get hard."

"That was not what I was asking 'what' about," Eddie said, rubbing his temples. "How is that supposed to make me feel any better? Jason didn't break up with me because of anything like that. Also, I'm maybe 'what'ing the breathalyzer thing."

"I think it comes from my college boyfriend who loved to role play as cop and 'slutty guy trying to get out of a ticket.' Anyway, that's not important anymore, because I'm sorry. What do you mean that it _wasn't_ the weird kinky stuff that made Jason break up with you? Because that's what it sounded like."

"No, it wasn't exactly that. It was that he kind of connected the reason I wanted to do that stuff with..."

Eddie said something that Richie wasn't able to make out, between the fact that he had started mumbling and had hidden his face into the sleeve of his hoodie. Richie tried to grab his wrist and pull it away, but Eddie was surprisingly strong and fought him off.

"No, Eds, you are legally obligated to tell me what you said since I didn't hear it. You know it's not fair to whisper when I can't hear 100% from my left ear anymore thanks to the headphones I have to wear when I'm at the radio station."

Eddie sighed.

"I said that he realized the the reason I wanted him, a guy about the same size as me, to manhandle me was because I was thinking of someone much bigger. Like, uh, you."

"Oh," Richie said, softly. He realized he was still holding onto Eddie's sleeve and he let himself trail his fingers across Eddie's wrist instead of letting go. "Well, I know as your best friend I should say that it sucks that Jason broke up with you, but as the person who's been in love with you since he was, like, eleven probably... I am so fucking glad that he broke up with you."

"That's... that's not as romantic as you think it is," Eddie said, but he was smiling. "But you seriously do? Love me too?"

"So fucking much," Richie said, and then he pulled Eddie in with his hoodie sleeve and kissed him.

"Richie, I know I just got out of a relationship and it's probably a bad idea if I were to throw myself into another one immediately, especially with a close friend, but I honestly don't even care. I just want to be with you. I want to touch you. Is that alright?"

"Fucking absolutely."

"Good. Just... please don't make me find a breathalyzer."

Richie groaned.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Absolutely not."

Well, Richie could live with that as long as he got to kiss Eddie again.

And so that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so now they have sex i figured i'd write it

"So, you want me to toss you around, huh?" Richie asked, leering at Eddie.

"You can't just say that," Eddie replied with a groan, burying his face in his hands.

"Why not? It's how you worded it earlier."

"It's different. That was two friends flippantly talking about their sex lives that neither would ever participate in. Now, this is something real."

"Oh, I'd say it was real when other guys were doing it for you, and I was here filling the best friend position instead."

"Mike's my best friend, don't even kid yourself."

They were both laughing, and it eased some of the tension in the room, which they honestly needed. But there was still a lot of good tension. God, Richie was _dying_ to touch Eddie -- had been since before he even knew what sex was -- and he really couldn't wait any longer. Not like he wasn't already touching him, but there was a big difference between skin on skin and having the damn hoodie Eddie had on in the way.

"Well, you know I love you, and I'll do whatever you want. And not just tonight, obviously. Though I'll admit all this sex talk had made me mad horny."

"Did you really still want to? Even after..."

Richie looked at Eddie, confused. What could he mean? Richie would be raring to go no matter what. He'd be down even if Jason was still... Oh yeah. Eddie had literally been making out, with no clothes on, with Jason less than an hour ago.

"Yeah, of course," Richie said reassuringly. "As long as you're alright with it. I can understand if you want to wait."

"No," Eddie practically breathed out. "I've waited long enough."

Before Richie knew it, Eddie had slung his leg around Richie's lap and was straddling him. His hands rested lightly on Richie's shoulders as he leaned in and kissed him. It was chaste at first -- so chaste Richie almost didn't feel it at first. But then Eddie was licking his way into his mouth, and Richie felt like he was on fire. He snuck his hands under Eddie's hoodie only to discover he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Eddie shivered against him before pulling back to level a stare at him.

"Don't say anything," he warned.

"I wasn't going to," Richie insisted.

"Yes you were. Look, I didn't have time to really put much on after Jason rushed out."

Richie gulped.

"So, uh, under your shorts?" Eddie blushed. "Commando, Eds, really?"

"I told you not to say anything."

"But it's so fucking hot," Richie said, although honestly, it was more like a whine.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked, smiling softly. "Well, uh, maybe we should move this to my bedroom, then?"

"Yeah," Richie agreed quickly. "Yeah, we can do that."

But then Eddie didn't move and Richie was confused. In his defense, he wasn't exactly thinking with his big head anymore, so it couldn't be helped if he just stared at Eddie dumbly. Eddie sighed and grabbed Richie's hands, moving them from his ass (could you blame him?) to under his thighs.

"Get the picture?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Eds."

Richie stood very carefully, not like Eddie weighed that much, as Eddie looped his arms around Richie's neck. He made sure his grip on Eddie's thighs was iron tight before he took a tentative step, but then he was practically running to Eddie's room. Eddie admonished him for being reckless, but his giggles gave away how much he was enjoying himself.

He did much more than giggle, though, when Richie threw him down on the bed and tore his shorts down his legs.

"God, you're perfect," Richie said, running his hands up Eddie's thighs once more.

"You haven't even seen all of me yet," Eddie said, shrugging off his hoodie. "Now you."

"Maybe later. This is about you right now. My bro just got broken up with. Gotta help him out."

"Oh? No homo, though, right?" Eddie quipped back, and Richie fell a little more in love.

"Oh no, total homo. A bro can be gay but not make it gay, ya dig?"

"Hhmmm, but if we're both gay, what happens then?"

"Okay, I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but let the bit die. If I don't get my mouth on you, then _I_ might die."

"Yeah, yeah. Do that," Eddie said breathlessly.

Richie pushed Eddie's legs up, and he got the hint very quickly unlike Richie had earlier, slinging them over Richie's shoulders, and then Richie had _the_ perfect view. Eddie's hole was, although it might be weird to say it, as cute as the rest of him. Honestly, Richie had to give it a kiss before he moved onto funner things.

"Hey, that tickles," Eddie warned.

"Jeez, grateful much," Richie mumbled --

\-- and then dived in.

He laved his tongue all around Eddie's hole to get it nice and wet before easing the tip of his tongue in.

"Oh my God," Eddie said with a broken off moan.

Richie smiled against his skin and then got back to work. He reached a hand up so he could stroke Eddie's cock and hopefully loosen him up some more so he could really get down to business. Instead, he tensed up more, and Richie pulled back, concerned. He was about to ask what was wrong when Eddie started babbling.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just already so close to coming. I've been keyed up for hours and then angry and then _fucking relieved_. And I just love you so much, so this is all sort of overwhelming. But I don't want to disappoint you, you know?"

"Oh my God, you're adorable," Richie said, starting to move his hand once more. "Eds, I could never be disappointed. And if I make you come, well... that's kinda the point, you know. So, how 'bout you relax and just enjoy yourself, okay?"

Richie leaned down, not giving Eddie much time to adjust before he shoved his tongue in and started fucking him. He tried to move his hand in time, although his coordination may have been a little off, but Eddie didn't seem to care. He moaned loudly, alternating between pushing back onto Richie's tongue or fucking up into his fist.

God, he was so hot, all _desperate_ like that, that Richie couldn't stand it. Soon enough, he was rubbing himself off on Eddie's mattress, moaning loudly as he came in his pants.

Realizing what had happened must have set Eddie off, and he came soon after, chanting Richie's name.

"Hey, get up here," he said before Richie even had a chance to collapse.

Well, he couldn't deny Eddie anything.

He crawled up and collapsed next to him instead.

"Don't you even dare try to kiss me right now," Eddie warned. "That'd be gross."

"But you probably showered ten times knowing you were going to be getting down and dirty."

Eddie groaned.

"Never call it that again."

"Why? Because we were making love?"

"Well, I _do_ love you," Eddie said, and Richie really did die for a second. "I guess you can call it 'getting down and dirty' when we introduce the breathalyzer."

"No!" Richie yelled. He grabbed a pillow and hit Eddie in the face. "I thought you loved me. You can't use that against me!"

"No, I think loving you means I can," Eddie replied with a smirk, and well.

How could Richie argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> the file for this was just titled "dude..."
> 
> this was born from a dream i had and the dumb convo me and my friend were having really just sounded like something richie would say
> 
> there's a few days left in the love week i'm participating in for 4thewords so i can take one more fluffy, romantic prompt!


End file.
